


AgentCorp Headcanons: The Shenanigans Edition

by mw4vt9, Shatterpath



Series: MW-SP Shenanigans 'Verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Headcanon, Meta, Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Soooooo, me and mw4vt9 hadsomuch fun with the first round of shenanigans that we continued on! And I like to share the wealth, so here we go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if any of this tickles your fancy? Feel free to steal it for fic prompts. After all, then we all benefit!
> 
> Special thanks to Tadhgan31 for the perfect gif for the post inspired by this new thread of shenanigans.   
> http://mandylynnw.tumblr.com/post/180989772882/tadhgan31-shatterpath-hey-mandylynnw-alex

**mandylynnw** \- For our next piece I say we do Lena and Alex head cannons. Like Lena uses an electric toothbrush and flosses. Alex uses a standard toothbrush and believes that if you brush hard enough it’ll be fine.   
**shatterpath** \- DONE   
Since we know Alex sits like a circus monkey, the question is why? She claims it's the only way she can concentrate. Lena on the other hand, generally has perfect posture. But when she does slouch, it's with a certain catlike abandon  
 **mandylynnw** \- Alex barely wears make up, but she loves when she gets the chance to dress up and put it on. Lena wears it daily, a lot, but her favorite part is taking it off at night.   
**shatterpath** \- AWWWWW! I like that one, sweet and direct.   
Alex likes pets okay, but was always sort of 'meh' about them. Which is weird since canon went all gun-ho 'wanna be a mom'. She was, however, that kid that brought broken strays home to fix up and release. Lena, always so desperate for someone or something to love, would get over-attached to the fancy papered or exotic creatures of the family and Lillian always ended up getting rid of her favorites, seeing them as a distraction.   
and I didn't mean that to get so melancholy! -headdesk- HOWEVER! When the day comes for them to get a pet together, it's messy and emotional and stressful and glorious. They probably end up with several...  
 **mandylynnw** \- Oh I love that!!! It’d be so sweet for Alex to come home to Lena curled up on the couch with the dog with eight bags of outfits she got so it doesn’t get cold during the day.   
But like Alex loves to sleep in shorts and a tank top because she’s always hot. She kicks the blankets off and sometimes takes off her shirt entirely. And there is always a fan. But Lena is freezing all the time, preferring to sleep in socks, sweat pants, and a long sleeve shirt with the heat on and so many blankets. And the first time she spends the night with Alex all she has to do is snuggle into Alex who becomes her personal heater. Alex is burning hot all night, but she lets Lena press her cold feet and cold hands to her body and fall asleep because she’d rather be hot than sleep without Lena.   
**shatterpath** \- OH MY HEART. In time, Alex finds that her body adapts and for the first time, she's not cooking all night, but seems to level out to her heat sink and they both equalize to a perfect temperature.   
Alex, creature of extremes that she is, exercises like she works, with the accelerator to the floor. She's exhausting to watch, though Lena is endlessly fascinated (and turned on, let's be real) by the whole process. In contrast, Alex is also a hard-core hedonist and loves to sprawl out in her ratty old comfies and eat ice cream and be a bum. Lena's idea of exercise is a treadmill or stationary bike or a straightforward self-defense lesson (not an Agent Badass death march self-defense lesson). And she curls up like a cat on the couch, quiet and usually a bit demure. But she lightens up with time, first with befriending Kara and later, with snuggling with her big, sloppy dog of a badass girlfriend. She is rarely happier than when she's laid out atop Alex on the couch for a casual snuggle!   
oops, i took exercise AND snuggling there!  
 **mandylynnw** \- Ok BUT you know Lena would use a stair master or an elliptical to exercise. You don’t get hips like that from a treadmill or stationary bike.   
Also Alex will eat a piece of toast, dry as she runs out of the door in the morning to get to the DEO but Lena hates that so she makes Alex slow down and eat avocado toast with an egg on it before she leaves, complete with a juice drink that her chef makes that “cures everything” according to Lena.  
Also with the exercise, Lena always exercises in a tank top and leggings until she’d see the way Alex would look at her. Now she exercises in a sports bra and barely gets through it before Alex is dragging her to the bedroom.   
**shatterpath** \- AW YEAH, now we're getting somewhere! For Lena, what she looks like was always something that was simply another layer of The Look. She must be slim and curvy and well-dressed to fulfill the expectations of all around her in order to facilitate communication, etc. Even when past lovers appreciated her physical self, it was all part of those layers. And Alex certainly appreciates her aesthetics, but her favorites are those unappreciated spaces, the sweaty and sloppy corners that used to be necessary evils. they've nearly hurt themselves on the exercise equipment. (imagine how a stairmaster could have chewed them up had Alex not been strong enough to brace them both.)   
And can I say how I LOVE THE BREAKFAST THING, OMG?????? The instant I read it, the whole scene erupted to life in my head. Alex whining that Lena has woken her -GASP- five minutes early! Sulks her way through her routine only to be instantly cheered by her just-as-busy girl waiting with an actual little meal and coffee IN A MUG. Those five or so minutes in the mornings over a bit of food and coffee, become a lifeline to them both.  
 **mandylynnw** \- And Alex kisses her before she leaves. And it always tastes like coffee and it’s her favorite kiss of the day except for the goodnight kiss she always gets when Lena is about to fall asleep.  
 **shatterpath** \- Oh, there goes my fluffy little heart! Kaboom!   
Lena, of course --the poor dear-- has no concept of fun. And any men she had in her life before wouldn't have exactly been the type of contradictory weirdoes that the Danvers sisters are. At first she's baffled by ice cream nights and Disney movies and getting bits of Chex Mix in her hair because they're flicking pieces at one another, but it all seeps into her soul. The sheer, unadulterated DELIGHT she gets the first time she suggests something fun like visiting a carnival is a memory she treasures.   
And Alex has never shied away from being fancy if she has to, but is startled to find out that she kinda... ENJOYS it. -GASP- And she's whip-smart and won't take any crap, so that makes her fun as hell around the stuffy Old White Men. She'll even be sorta diplomatic for the sake of not making Lena's life more difficult.  
PS: I had been forgetting to grab these at notes and 1) YES ON THE DOGGIE/KITTY CLOTHES. So much yes. She is the Ultimate Extra New Mom with spoiling them. Probably even cooks them yummy things after oodles of research. It's adorable  
2) _You don’t get hips like that from a treadmill or stationary bike._ I died laughing and could HEAR Lena saying it in that arch tone, probably while Alex was palming her ass.  
 **mandylynnw** \- So the first time Alex goes with her to one of those stuffy old white man events Lena is nervous about it. She’s nervous that Alex will hate it, nervous that her having a girlfriend will fall back on her business. But she finds Alex, hours after they’ve gotten to the event, standing outside smoking a damn cigar with the mayor talking about how the government doesn’t do enough. And Lena lights up when she sees her smiling and laughing and Alex turns to her and says “that’s my girl” and the mayor tells Lena she’s got a great person on her hands.   
So the first time Alex comes home to Lena on the stair master, she’s totally quiet, excuses herself to go to the bathroom and basically stays in there until Lena is done. The next time she openly stares until Alex walks up to her after she gets off the machine. She’s sweaty from the work out, Alex is sweaty from working at the deo all day. And Alex wraps Lena up. She says, “I didn’t know you worked out that hard,” and Lena says, “you don’t get hips like this from exercising slowly,” and when Alex squeezes her ass, it is absolutely over for them both. And Alex is late for work the next morning.  
 **shatterpath** \- OMG, what a glorious time to peek in on Tumblr! gonna let THAT one soak in for a bit...  
 **mandylynnw** \- Putting her hand on Lena’s ass becomes the hardest thing for Alex to resist in public. And when she’s drunk her hand starts on Lena’s low back and slowly progresses lower. Lena know they can’t stay anymore when Alex actually slaps her on the ass when she walks by her.  
 **shatterpath** \- I just laughed hard enough to fear waking my roomies. Well done!  
All I can think of is hungover Alex and her sore butt stammering at Kara that she's a dirty, disgusting GUY.  
Somehow her leering charms her classy lady, after all, her attention is welcome!  
On outings, Alex gets incensed when Lena is treated like anything less than the classy goddess she is. She only roughs up the worst of them. One particularly persistent asshole of a bro-dude quite nearly doesn't get out alive. Lena guiltily has to admit that the displays shouldn't be as sexy as they are.  
 **mandylynnw** \- “Someone slapped Lena’s ass multiple times last night,” Alex whines to Kara. “She said it was sore this morning.” “That was you Alex. That was you.”   
Oh Lena loves it when Alex does that. But she also throws herself on Alex when girls flirt. Because face it, with the haircut, girls flirt with Alex all the time. At the coffee shop, bars, everywhere. And Lena will take Alex’s hand, wrap herself around Alex, and puts on her best glare when Alex says “this is my girlfriend” even as her heart flutters at the words.  
 **shatterpath** \- Yeah, Alex got both ravished and has an annoyed girlfriend on her hands for that stunt! lol! But she sucks up well, so Lena won't be annoyed for long. Of course, Kara finds them adorable and gross  
omg, YES, oblivious Alex, catnip to the ladies!   
It happens on the regular, the nice shopkeepers and sales women and complete strangers on the street. The adorable idiot never seems to have a clue, but Lena notices and glowers down every single one. Luckily, Alex likes her possessive and goes to any length to reassure her.   
and my clever quotient is low today, eh? So I figure Lena admired how lean and sculpted Alex is, though she has to work harder at it now with her dreaded desk job. besides those strong shoulders and hips just beg to be climbed!  
 **mandylynnw** \- The first time Alex takes her shirt off in front of Lena, she just stares, fingers brushing up and down Alex’s abs into every definition. And she said she got Alex small tank tops because she thought that was the size she said but really she just wants to see them clinging to her.   
**shatterpath** \- I love these horny idiots so much. Maybe this will persuade my misbehavin' smut muses to come home!   
So, forced to be a bit more sedentary than she likes due to driving a desk, Alex reluctantly lets Lena experiment on her with healthy foods. Lena, being a smartie, doesn't push her luck and sticks to hearty, tasty things and actually makes some headway. That way, Alex really enjoys her sister nights and the food debauchery that entails. They even get Lena to indulge on the rare weak night or with some weird thing on pizza she goes crazy for.   
And the 'oops, I bought your shirts to small'? PRICELESS

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, we are SO not done with this game yet! LOL!

**mandylynnw** \- Lena gets up the second her alarm goes off because she doesn’t have time to sleep. Alex needs multiple alarms, attempting to snuggle into the bed instead of getting up. Lena tried yelling her name, trys poking Alex over and over, but it never gets Alex out of bed. What does work, every single time, is Lena walking over to the bed and saying, “baby I need you to zip my dress” because Alex will do anything to put her hands on her girl. And she loves after it’s zipped, when Alex presses Into her back, and kisses her neck before whispering a tired, “good morning baby.”   
**shatterpath** \- Alex will never admit she loves it. ("Death first!") Because touching that soft skin and taking a few deep lungfuls of how Lena smells and a few whispered kisses are enough incentive to wake. Lena thinks Alex sniffing at her is weird, but cute. But scent triggers some of our most visceral reactions and Alex seduced her one night just talking about that quietly while they fooled around.  
 **mandylynnw** \- The first time they get ready together, Alex can’t stop thinking about how domestic it feels. She’s brushing her teeth next to Lena, both looking at each other in the mirror. And when Alex smiles at her, toothpaste runs down her chin. Lena will never forget how cute it is.  
 **shatterpath** \- It must be love! lol  
 **mandylynnw** \- Totally love.   
**shatterpath** \- Alex seems really reckless, and well, sometimes she is. But Lena quickly realizes that she can calculate odds incredibly quickly and adapts her every move. Alex notices that Lena is more methodical, but in some respects, far more reckless. When they sync those energies, look out! Oh, and their speed chess games are total foreplay. After that first time, everyone knows to leave or get a serious overshare.   
**mandylynnw** \- The first time they have sex, when their lying in bed cuddling, Alex thinks Lena is asleep. She whispers “I hope you never leave” and it’s a rare moment of vulnerability from Alex that Lena has never seen. Lena’s heart pounds in her chest as Alex places a kiss to her forehead, and Lena snuggles deeper because she can’t imagine being with anyone else.   
**shatterpath** \- You are trying to kill me   
When these two cuddle, it's with an epic, melty relaxation into one another like they are trying to be combined liquids. The gang learns to tolerate it --admittedly with some affectionate mocking-- and it's rare they can be distracted. A good, competitive game can do it, briefly at least, or one getting excitedly involved in a conversation, etc. But they always gravitate back to the others warmth. Everyone else is totally jealous.   
**mandylynnw** \- What surprises the others more than anything is that Alex and Lena just know when one of them needs something. Lena always drinks wine on game night but Alex pours her whiskey once, not even asking her what she wants. Because Alex can tell from the tension in Lena’s shoulders that she’s stressed. Lena relaxes immediately and Kara wonders how Alex knew. Usually Lena kisses Alex on the cheek when she greets her in public, but Lena can tell from Alex’s gaze when she’s had a bad day, and Lena just wraps herself around her girlfriend, kissing her firmly on the lips.   
**shatterpath** \- Lena gets wound up over Terrible Science In Movies. She mutters irritably over it and it's too cute to be annoying. Alex finds it adorable and hilarious and occasionally puts on The Most Terrible SciFi that she can find, just to get Lena hot under the collar.  
 **mandylynnw** \- And Alex loses her shit over the medical shows because they are always wrong. And when the adorable badass goes off and starts talking about the real medicine behind it and it just makes Lena melt because it’s shocking that she found an intellectual equal.  
 **shatterpath** \- -dreamy sigh- Perfect. sweet and smart, that's my girls!  
i've always wondered how they would adapt if Alex was unnerved by the wealth. (Not to mention the attention) Sure, I sorta sidestepped it in Pyramid, but I had a LOT going on. It has to be unnerving, yet cool.  
Alex is sharp enough to make VERY sure that she pays attention to Lena herself and what she herself has accomplished, and not the trappings. "The dress looks great babe, that color brings out your eyes."  
Their rambling academia talk must be epic.  
Oh, and the medical shows thing had me laughing. It's SO true!  
 **mandylynnw** \- The first time it happens it’s when Alex tells a guy at an L Corp event how much she likes his watch. It’s 10,000 but Lena buys it for Alex anyway. Because that’s the easiest way for Lena to show that she cares. Then she buys Alex a new suit and when Alex comments one day that she’d love to get a new bike, Lena purchases a custom one. And Alex finally had to talk to her and tell her she isn’t there for her money or what materialistic thing she can buy her. And Lena smiles because she wants that, just someone to love her. And it doesn’t matter what outfit Lena is wearing (5000 dress or 5 dollar pants), Alex always tells her how beautiful she is.   
But what Alex will never get over is how gorgeous Lena looks all dressed up. I mean she’s gorgeous anytime, but when she’s wearing heels and a tight dress and makeup she is just stop you in your tracks gorgeous, ask can’t even handle it. But what really gets her is when they’re standing in a crowded rooms, the average cost of the outfits around 5000 dollars, and Lena will be talking to a senator or a big wig lawyer or someone important, but her entire face lights up when someone asks who Alex is. The way Lena turns to her, huge smile on her face, and introduces Alex as her girlfriend who heads a portion of the FBI. And Lena beams as she listens to Alex talk. Clearly presenting the, “This is my girlfriend and I love her and she’s a badass.” It’ll never stop making Alex’s heart pound.   
**shatterpath** \- AWWWWWW! Perfect. In direct correlation is those times when Lena comes to the DEO to help out here and there (though no one is stupid enough to point out that half the time she's carrying a sack that smells so very tasty). For such a big, gorgeous personality, she can be unobtrusive, but there is no missing when Alex notices her. Even the greenest recruit can see the softening. And it's impossibly intimate how Alex simply takes Lena's elbow. Such a simple point of contact, but more emotion there than many people get from hugs and kisses.  
And I say this Verse we're apparently creating is a no dating James verse. Canon has mishandled that enough to make things uncomfortable and really, go back to that Christmas and just change the 'target'. Because canon was too cowardly to do it and because how interesting would subsequent events be with Agentcorp in the lead!   
**mandylynnw** \- You see an example of it perfectly when Lena’s working with Winn in the lab and Alex is in the field with Kara. When Alex gets back, there is a commotion, Alex barking out commands that can be heard the entire way down the hall. Lena and Winn head into the hallway to watch. Alex barks “don’t ever do that again Haskins. You go on my signal only. You almost killed us all. And if it ever happens again,” she says rounding on another agent. “And if you follow him when he does it again you are out. You’ll both be on your own.” Alex’s words are harsh and stern, jaw tight. When she turns, eyes immediately locking with Lena’s, Alex entire posture changes. Her eyes soften, shoulders slumping immediately, all of the tension out of her body. And when she walks over her asshole recruits are forgotten.   
**shatterpath** \- Sheesh, the minions of the USS AgentCorp are a THIRSTY lot! There were three hits on our newest edition before I'd finished sharing it here!   
**mandylynnw** \- Hahahaha. This is fantastic. AgentCorp content is hard to come by.   
**shatterpath** \- Alex had no idea that she was a showoff. After all, who would she have showed off for? With Maggie she was always the more submissive one, so eager to please. But in a world where Lena is her first or second love, she finds someone whose power is mercurial. Lena's happy to push, but also knows when to be soft. It makes her shrewd in business and chess and the bedroom, makes her sometimes hard to keep up with in any sort of relationship, but with a bit of effort, learning her is entirely worth it. Alex learns a lot about herself through others, as she has such a tendency to project herself onto others (I love Eliza but thanks no thanks for that one). But with the right partner, who pushes and pulls, she blossoms into a better her, stronger and saner and just HAPPIER. And Lena's scars and dramas will never faze her.   
**mandylynnw** \- Alex has to learn A LOT about how to respond to Lena. When Lena’s angry, Alex has made the mistake before of telling Lena it will be ok. She doesn’t like trivial bullshit like that. When Lena’s ranting and raving she doesn’t want someone who will offer suggestions or fix it for her, she just wants someone to listen. It shines bright one night when Lena is pissed at Maxwell Lord. “He’s an incompetent piece of trash,” Lena raves. “I can’t believe he had the nerve to try to undercut and dismantle my acquisition.” James offers to kick his ass, Winn’s happy to hack his computers, Kara is happy to send Supergirl to deal with him. But it’s Alex’s response that does it. Lena raves, “I fucking hate him.” Alex takes a sip of beer and says, “what’d you do to him baby?” And Lena grins, that sexy boardroom grin, and says, “I now have his top two scientists working for me.” “That’s my girl,” Alex hollers, teaching up to give Lena a high five. She’s not angry at all anymore.

PS: That last one just might be my favorite, MW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I never put up the scraps and shreds of our ramblings! There's some jumping around in subjects here, but y'all are plenty smart to figure out the various paths our brains took. -evil grin-

**shatterpath** \- When Alex does have a few spare moments to just RELAX, she has a tendency to pick up a book. An old fashioned paper book. She blames school (and all her old textbooks are on shelves back in Midvale because that shit was expensive!). Lena thinks it's cute and certainly doesn't mind the clutter, but much prefers her information digital. This mindset is probably true in general, actually. Alex a bit more old fashioned in wanting to put her hands on things and experiences, Lena preferring the technology that dictates so much of her existence.   
**mandylynnw** \- Ok so the first time Lena sees Alex frantic over technology, she thinks it’s cute to watch Alex repeatedly hit buttons and groan when it doesn’t work. She shoves it at Lena with a “please help me” face. But later it gets old because Alex doesn’t even try to fix it anymore, just hands it to Lena. And Lena says “you have a PhD, for the love of god use that brain inside your cute little head.”   
But it’s a sight to see to have Lena snuggled up against Alex holding her tablet reading while Alex keeps shifting so that she doesn’t hit Lena in the head with the actual book she is flipping through.   
**shatterpath** \- The best sort of nerdy cuddle!   
Inevitably one of them gets frisky, be it G-rated or something racier. A little tickle of warning to finish up your paragraph and it's ON. Alex is delighted that Lena is willing to roughhouse in her own girlie way, which entails lots of tickles and gentle tackling into the bed and plopping herself down on Alex's larger body.   
There's always a opening salvo to judge the mood of the other, a teasing little touch that can launch into gentle embraces or racing around the apartment like hyper puppies.  
I can't imagine Lena ever being a hyperactive child, and whenever she got in a mood, I'm sure that was shut down and fast. So being able to goof off is a godsend  
 **mandylynnw** \- The teasing touch from Alex is always brushing her hand over Lena’s cheek, close to her mouth. If Lena catches her hand and nibbles on it, they’ll be in bed for hours. If Lena swats it away, she’ll take off running, making Alex give chase until Lena is thrown over her shoulder, laughing like a maniac.   
**shatterpath** \- And Lena rubs her hand over Alex's belly, which can be comfort or a turn-on. Same results as above. :D  
 **mandylynnw** \- It’s a comfort when Lena’s hand is flat, entire hand running slowly across Alex’s stomach. It’s a turn on when Lena’s fingernails curl, just enough to scratch her nails across Alex’s stomach. The way Alex picks Lena up after that is entirely different than there earlier way.   
**shatterpath** \- Alex is a slut for those expensively manicured nails, full stop. That was one of those Awkward But Couple Building Conversations they had to have at one point. Alex was falling apart and Lena was full of gentleness and hugs and pets... until she tenderly started skritching Alex's scalp. Normally, Alex would be all over that invitation, but wasn't in the mood. There was some awkwardness and horrified apologies and sweet kisses and that info is now stored away in Lena's head. That translated directly into how Lena touches Alex's belly, their own secret language.   
**mandylynnw** \- Alex never knew she had a thing for fingernail scratches down her back until Lena dug them into her shoulder blades one night in bed. Now, Alex craves the burn of it and turns into a puddle the day after when the marks are still fresh and someone presses into her back at work or she falls onto it. It’s one of her favorite Lena based sensory memories.   
**shatterpath** \- Lena felt bad at the time, but that went away FAST when she got ravished that night. Only later does she get the story of Alex being on edge all day from the scratches being so tender and how she about blacked out when Vasquez threw her during practice and she landed on her back and DEAR GODDESS...

**mandylynnw** \- Hahaha. I mean I’d be into an AgentCorp brings Sara into their bed fic. But I’d write that as more of a Sara/Alex fucking Lena.   
**shatterpath** \- oh poor Lena, at the mercy of those two. The horror.  
a grand free for all! And they get to utterly scandalize Kara. Always a bonus.  
Alex pays dumb, but has the GRIN in the corner of her mouth, Lena is crimson in embarrassment, Sara wanders out and sasses that she's glad she bothered to get dressed.   
**mandylynnw** \- And Sara winks at Lena. Says “when you get tired of that one, hit me up”   
Kara all agog as the portal opens, Sara fires off a fingergun and vanishes. Alex's smirk is now at full-bore FILTHY and Lena has done the walk of shame to the kitchen for a drink.  
"Did she just make an interdimensional BOOTY CALL?" Kara squeals and, understandably, Alex laughs til she cries   
Until that night when Alex and Lena are tangled up together and that flustered agent badass returns and she’s self conscious that after Sara Lena won’t just satisfied with just her. And Lena has to pet her head and stroke her ego a little.   
**shatterpath** \- BINGO!!!! Lena's gonna need a couple days off to get rid of the very pleasant limp those nights leave her with.  
 **mandylynnw** \- And if she has to dig her nails into Alex a little harder, throw her head back a little further, and choke out Alex’s name a little more dramatically than she usually does, it’s totally worth it to see her Tiger grinning at her like that.   
**shatterpath** \- Alex would be insufferably smug, yes. A little coddling here and there never hurt anyone. Healthy compromise!  
After she gets comfy with Lena's couple of intimates, she does her damnest to get a rise out of Jess and Sam. She's SUCH a older sibling that way.  
hell, the scenario works with Sam too, there's just more to have to deal with as she can't gallivant off to a different dimension. I like what I saw of Sam, but can't do the Reign stuff. Too convoluted and angsty for me. but an alt-verse where she's not Reign and just moves to NC to help Lena out and is friends with everyone and Ruby gets to keep her cool aunts? Hell yes  
 **mandylynnw** \- What I loved about Sam is that so much of her healing and getting through Reign could have been due to her friendship with Alex that developed into something more. Something real and deep. 

**mandylynnw** \- Nice!! I can’t wait to read it!!! And no I mean the piece you wrote about Director Danvers and stopped it right before the smut!  
 **shatterpath** \- that's right! You yelling at me (evil cackle) is what started this whole chat!  
 **mandylynnw** \- Best yelling at someone I’ve ever done. :)  
 **shatterpath** \- hell yes!

(Of the story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056724/chapters/40251818#workskin)  
 **shatterpath** \- OMG THE TINSEL  
I AM DYING   
and Danvers chaos and uptight Lena is probably my fave theme. They love to act up to entertain her. Like puppies  
 **mandylynnw** \- That's exactly what they are.  
 **shatterpath** \- and Lena is their rapt audience  
 **mandylynnw** \- Always. I love how much Lena always loves Kara, but romantically? It's Alex.  
 **shatterpath** \- hell yes. They're similar enough to have tons in common, but different enough to keep one another intrigued  
 **mandylynnw** \- I even have this head cannon that before Lena and Alex get together, she kisses Kara one night. Because how much she loves Kara as a friend is confusing for someone who doesn't have many friends. Kara kisses her back before they pull apart, giggling because it just felt so wrong. And Alex is MORTIFIED when they tell her about it.  
 **shatterpath** \- oh, I'm right there with you. About Lena having no context for just friends and her signals are a little weird at first. the same things happen about her wealth too  
 **mandylynnw** \- That's true.

**shatterpath** \- i'll say! There's something delightful about Lena giggling, that positive loss of control. Gets me EVERY time!  
 **mandylynnw** \- Same! And it’s like a head thrown back, can’t stop giggle. And when Lillian hears it once she almost chokes.  
 **shatterpath** \- a perfect way to take Lillian out. Drop her from shock! lol  
 **mandylynnw** \- Hahahahhha. “Wait you’re a lesbian and for some reason wearing a Christmas sweater with a Danvers?!?  
 **shatterpath** \- i can't believe that ugly holiday sweaters weren't canonized, I mean COME ON  
 **mandylynnw** \- I know!!! They miss the most obvious.   
**shatterpath** \- fanfic is my lifeblood to be damn sure  
 **mandylynnw** -It has to be.  
 **shatterpath** \- it really is the modern version of sitting around the campfire telling stories  
like, people! Our ancestors were doing this long before we had a written language! Only the details have changed  
 **mandylynnw** \- That’s absolutely true. And the delivery method.  
 **shatterpath** \- this is true

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here I thought we were done! NOPE. Great ideas keep pouring out of us, so here's some more!
> 
> Also, WARNING, there are Pyramid spoilers in here! I swear I will get back to that this year!

**mandylynnw** \- Good places to start. Alex, Sam, Lena, Maggie, Lucy. Who is a top?  
 **shatterpath** \- LOL! Flips, the whole damn lot of them. THAT SAID, Maggie and Lucy both will only submit if it's done strictly playfully, nothing hardcore. Lena's not into it, but will play along for a partner. Alex has no idea just how bottomy she truly is... but, Alex could be Toppy for a partner by drawing on Agent Badass. Though I totally think it makes her just a weeeee bit uncomfortable. Though that might be part of the fun, because it sure as hell makes work... spicy. And, really, I love Lena as the softest MamaTop, with a core of steel that turns Alex into a WRECK. I mean, come on! Lena just petting her Tiger gently and calling her a good girl and Alex would do ANYTHING for her. look, I have opinions, okay? LOL  
 **mandylynnw** \- Hahahahahahaha. That’s fantastic. I disagree on some points, but you clearly have an opinion which is awesome! I can tell most of that from how you write them.  
 **shatterpath** \- now you tell me yours! I love 'debates' like this!  
 **mandylynnw** \- I agree that the lot of them could be verse, but I think it’s different depending on the dynamics. Alex bottomed for Maggie. I have no doubt that their sex was directed by Maggie, soft and sweet. But i don’t think Maggie is a top necessarily. I think she just needed to teach Alex. And no doubt Alex bottomed for Sara Lance because Sara isn’t going to be topped by anyone.   
In my world of headcanons where Sam and Lena were a thing before, Sam tops without a doubt. Lena needs that caring and lack of control/decision making. But when Sam meets Alex, Alex would top her for the same reasons she’d top Lena. Because Agent badass has grown into herself and loves every soft sound she can make a woman make.   
Lena would put Alex in her place once or twice though.  
But Lucy Lane is always the top. Absolutely always.  
 **shatterpath** \- LOVE what you added for Sam in particular. And 'Sara doesn't bottom for anybody' BAHAHAHHAH  
 **mandylynnw** \- Sara topped Oliver Queen and you know it.  
 **shatterpath** \- they probably kinky af. i get a kick out of casually physical and/or kinky Sara.   
**mandylynnw** \- Ha. I just want details about Sara and Alex hooking up.  
 **shatterpath** \- Okay, so now that I think about it, I revise my original statement. Maggie and Lucy are indeed both Tops, They will be playfully switchy for the other sometimes to keep tensions down. Maggie is indeed far more laid back about it and is absolutely capable of being Very Soft. Personally, I think it's her default. Lucy, not so much, only in that she's so INTENSE. Banking that energy down is nearly impossible. Lena is just so damn adaptable that she can fill any role (or need) effortlessly and can read Alex like a damn book, pretty much right out of the gate.   
Alex (like Regina Mills) is a giant marshmallow when allowed to be herself and drop the armor, which I think is 100% of their Top energy. To be pampered and told what to do and just get out of her damn head with someone she trusts completely would be a godsend and the best vacation EVER. That said, she's extremely sketchy about any form of restraint. Simply because the balance of 'this is fun and feels good' never quite completely balances out all that 'MUST ESCAPE' energy she naturally carries around 24/7. So falling out of the scene is too easy. Any restraint used on Alex she has to know to her bones she can slip effortlessly. besides, that means she has to play an active role in her own bondage and that's good for her damn busy head!  
 **mandylynnw** \- I've always seen Lena and Alex like kindred spirits. Like Lena will always know when to push, Alex will always know when to be soft. That is how I'd see their relationship developing in that Alex does that to Lena in a friendly way, like knowing by the look on her face if she needs a glass or wine or a shot of whiskey. But Alex gets insecure at times. That's when Lena has to purr at her big bad tiger, lay on her back, and tell Alex how good she is. But Lena does the same and sometimes Alex has to let Lena fuck her raw, telling her how much she needs her the entire time. I think Lena would have a problem with restraint to because she has been metaphorically retrained for so long that it'd be tough.   
**shatterpath** \- in truth, it's sorta hard to see them as a Scene-y couple unless you lean on their public personas. Because a scenario of Agent Badass and HBIC Luthor is VERY different than how, I agree with you, they would be together in established trust. and even their raw, sexual wildlife documentary nights are all about the tenderness and just being fully into one another. There's SO many reasons I'm still obsessed with these two! Lol!  
 **mandylynnw** \- I think it’s the contrast between them. Like the way Alex puts her hand on Lena’s back and it calms her, the way Alex falls apart around Lena even though she’d normally keep the emotion in. And the way Alex can touch Lena, slow and soft or to the point that she has nail marks down her back. Their soft and sexy and sweet and wild. Like perfect compliments of each other.  
 **shatterpath** \- -fangirl sigh- <3 <3 <3   
Imagine the scowling when Kara-Susan-Lucy-etc find out that Lena has worn Alex down into eating better.  
kale and fresh fruit smoothies in the morning alongside the coffee so good it makes Alex's knees weak and she doesn't DARE ask what it is.  
a SALAD with dinner   
she actually starts eating the fruit and veg left in her lunch. (Jess or Eve make those. "Just as easy to make 2!") big bad Agent Badass and her fancy-ass brown-bag lunch. Lena finds a reusable sack with ice packs built in that looks exactly like a brown bag to hopefully reduce the ribbing her Tiger gets. i'm making myself crack up  
 **mandylynnw** \- Awwww. That’s like so sweet and hilarious.  
 **shatterpath** \- I just get a kick out of Lena becoming every 'housewife' trope and loving every moment of it. Every GOOD housewife trope . anything that smacks of normalcy, Lena embraces with an enthusiasm that borders on silly. Which makes her adorable, because she often goes overboard, because that's her default. perfectly reflected in a ridiculously fancy lunchbag trying to blend in  
 **mandylynnw** \- Like cooking for Alex. Lena goes entirely too overboard. She takes a class to really learn how to cook. It takes weeks before Alex tells her that she doesn’t need four course meals every single night.  
 **shatterpath** \- hahahaha! She so would! Thankfully, Bug's having to be introduced carefully to new foods offers some small restraint. At least with ingredients. Quantities take some practice and the other agents are disappointed when the leftovers start tapering off.  
 **mandylynnw** \- And god they miss the cookies. The damn cookies.  
 **shatterpath** \- YES. The hot neighbor version of Lena would totally fit Pyramid Lena at least to some extent. And I already established her kitchen gear fetish with the toaster fic. She wants to play with alllll the toys! Everyone else gets to eat the experiments, so there's no complaining. And her few failures really aren't even that bad, because Kara will eat anything.  
 **mandylynnw** \- Hahah. That’s fact.  
 **shatterpath** \- besides, it will take some serious experimenting to figure out how to get everybody fed without relying exclusively in pizza, grilled cheese and potstickers. NOT that she deprives them of those. Lena's not an idiot. She just wants to get a few things to balance out a bit.  
 **mandylynnw** \- And she has NO idea and her and Angie comment on it regularly how Alex and Kara stay so fit. I mean Lena knows how Kara does, but there is nothing like that deep V in her tigers midsection.  
 **shatterpath** \-   
heh.  
ahem  
right  
anyway..   
yes, the Tiger is getting a bit miffed that she's not as cut as she once was. (Skirting death and losing a hand will do that) and is going to go overboard to tone up. She didn't eat enough to put on notable weight, but still! A lot of play with the kid, brings out the old skateboard because that doesn't need hands really, does a lot of core work, curls, leg work, figures out a way to work around the lamed hand until the replacements start getting more and more perfect.  
Fuck. I might have to write a little one off now...  
 **mandylynnw** \- But Lena knows that Alex is self conscious about losing the lines in her abs so she plays it up, makes sure Alex knows she’s absolutely delicious.  
 **shatterpath** \- So, I'm totally getting Lena knocked up in Pyramid (no worries, Alexandra the Fifth is a total Science Fiction Baby) and Alex is every bit as obsessed with lush, preggers Lena as she is over rugged, fit Alex. They're embarrassing, really. Lena keeps her pride on their toes with the insane food cravings when The Demon Spawn lets her keep anything down. And she'll eat like a drunken frat boy, which delights the sisters  
 **mandylynnw** \- And she’s turned on, all the fucking time, because stupid hormones related to that growing little Alex. But Alex is freaked out about fucking Lena when the baby is in there and oh my god Lena she might hear us.   
**shatterpath** \- "The little monster isn't going to give us a moment's peace once free of her prison, so we might as well set the precedence."   
I just never get over how INTO one another these two would be, yet respectful of one another as individuals  
 **mandylynnw** \- I think it’s because they respect each other so much. Lena is comfortable with Alex, doesn’t have to put up the mask, can lose herself in Alex without fear or judgment. So she doesn’t hide any emotion from her.   
**shatterpath** \- When Alex is tired, she reverts back to a sulky toddler. An adorably grumpy one, usually. Lena loves coaxing her off for a nap, snuggling up and feeling that powerful body go limp and trusting.   
**mandylynnw** \- Curled up with Alex is literally Lena's favorite place to be. There is nothing about it that isn't comfortable, nothing about tracing Alex's soft face with her fingers that doesn't make her fall more in love. But more than anything it's the way Alex grips her tight in her sleep, like she subconsciously can't imagine letting go.  
 **shatterpath** \- Hey, the Danvers Bed Python is REAL.   
**mandylynnw** \- True.

**shatterpath** \- http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/182070647663/hey-mandylynnw-why-does-this-swagger-make-me  
( _Why does this swagger make me think of Alex doing a goofy striptease for Lena that makes her giggle and get hot under the collar?_ )  
i put my thoughts in a reblog to simplify  
 **mandylynnw** \- Oh god Alex would be sooo nervous about it.  
 **shatterpath** \- The moment she realizes what she's doing? Oh hell yes! It starts out with Lena teasing her about being a sweaty mess, so Alex teasingly peels off her shirt, but exaggerated and silly. Waggles her eyebrows and makes kissy faces. Realizes she knows that look in Lena's eye and blushes.  
"Go on," Lena encourages gently and Alex hesitates, flushed pink from navel to hairline, but she starts to peel off another layer and they get more and more into it. So it eventually becomes a 'shower what shower?' or they desecrate the shower together! lol  
 **mandylynnw** \- Oh definitely forget the shower. Because if Alex has been working out, her muscles will be bigger from all the blood flowing to them, and Lena will not be able to make it to the shower with that.  
 **shatterpath** \- Show that tiger on the bed and tame her! Booya! Shove. That was supposed to be, shove. -facepalm-  
 **mandylynnw** \- Lena would get off just grinding across Alex’s stomach.  
 **shatterpath** \- Alex watching like O.O Loving every minute of it. particularly if you go with a version that this is her one and only lady lover. What else could compare????  
 **mandylynnw** \- Nothing. Even other lovers wouldn’t compared to Lena though.  
 **shatterpath** \- Lena be hot enough that continues to cause Gay Panic in her Tiger. For years to come. In that way of "You're so hot you break my brain'  
 **mandylynnw** \- One day they’re standing together and Alex is wearing sunglasses. And Lena is shocked to see Alex following another woman as she walks by, but she doesn’t realize that Alex is looking at the woman’s dog. Because honestly who is hotter than Lena?!?  
 **shatterpath** \- THAT IS SO ALEX. Or like, some hot soccer mom... with a cool shirt. Alex has NO eyes for anyone but her lady.  
 **mandylynnw** \- Some random girl hitting on Alex and Lena getting predatory is my favorite thing  
 **shatterpath** \- And goes so well with oblivious Alex. Catnip to the ladies WHO CAN'T HAVE HER  
 **mandylynnw** \- All it takes is that Luthor glare.  
 **shatterpath** \- Lena knows evil and she has a glare that proves it. Alex remains forever clueless of the glaring  
 **mandylynnw** \- And so oblivious when people flirt with Lena, doesn't even realize it's happening until Kara or Winn point it out. But Lena will just grin, proudly introduce Alex as her girlfriend. And that Agent Danvers firm hand shake is enough to send even the biggest guy scampering off.   
**shatterpath** \- HELL YES SHE DOES. When Alex does get a clue/is whacked with a clue-by-four by someone else, she gets all possessive RARRR! Thankfully, I really don't believe that Lena would intentionally get her all jealous --not that the reaction isn't sexy as hell-- but causes more trouble than the payoff.  
 **mandylynnw** \- But Lena LOVES that possessive grip on the side of her hips when Alex does get jealous, the way she never stops touching her, and Lena KNOWS what that means for the bedroom later that evening.   
**shatterpath** \- and if the minx plays it up? She is SO in for a spanking! and now, the image of Lena sore-assed and blushy at work while Jess and/or Eve try and figure out her behavior? CLASSIC  
 **mandylynnw** \- When Lena is bent over a microscope and figures something out that they've been working on for months, Eve playfully pats her ass. Lena squeals, hands immediately coming to cover her backside. It doesn't take anything but a glance at Jess to know what that means.   
**shatterpath** \- AHAHAHAHHAHAA! What a mental image!!!! Eve nearly jumps out of her skin while Jess is trapped between smugly knowing and 'really??'  
 **mandylynnw** \- And they tease her endlessly about it. Eve doesn't hold the door open for long enough so it taps Lena on the backside when she comes through. Lena looks mad and Eve says, "I thought you liked it. Maybe it's only when Alex does it."   
Lena will blush profusely, but she loves the demeanor that takes Alex over when she lets her spank her.  
 **shatterpath** \- Goes home that night and straddles her smug Tiger on the couch and pins her down with a handful of that sexy hair and teases her til she forgets her own name  
and, OMG EVE! 'Only when Alex does it'! SAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS  
 **mandylynnw** \- Alex just likes to see marks on Lena's body that she left. Little nibbles and deep hickeys and god the hand prints.  
 **shatterpath** \- and still ,somehow, IMPOSSIBLY sweetly embarrassed by the whole thing. Because there is no universe where Alex isn't ADORABLE  
 **mandylynnw** \- Those are facts. But you know it surprises Alex how raw and aggressive she can get with Lena in the moment.  
 **shatterpath** \- bitey, grabby Tiger!   
**mandylynnw** \- The best Tiger. 

**shatterpath** \- Soooo, Lena totally has a black stealth suit Captain America cosplay made for Alex. And a perfectly proportionate shield to match. Then she can be Nat and Bug can be Winter Soldier. Or they can do WW2 version so that Lena can be a teasey badass Peggy and maybe Bug could be Howard?   
**mandylynnw** \- God Alex would die if Lena dressed up like Peggy.   
**shatterpath** \- Lunch, one year later. Her mission? Survive lunch with her minx, Chris and... Hayley. DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM  
"Oh, these pictures are brilliant? Did they ever make it into the bedroom?"   
So red it almost hurts, Alex just sets her glass aside and slinks off while the ladies die laughing and make kissy faces at her. Because she knows Hayley Atwell is cut from the same filterless cloth as Lucifer  
 **mandylynnw** \- Poor Alex. It’ll be the first room Chris has ever been in that someone was the least bit interested in him. But Hayley and Lena is the only threesome Alex would ever entertain.  
 **shatterpath** \- And she must inadvertently say something along those lines. Because Chris feigns being insulted and brings Alex a strong drink. When they leave later, Hayley smooches Alex on the cheek to make her blush again.  
 **mandylynnw** \- And Lena has to coddle her tiger all night to make up for it.   
**shatterpath** \- by that point, Alex is mostly used to it. after all, the Sans Serial Spawn club loooove to torment her, and when Lena laughs, Alex is mush  
 **mandylynnw** \- Alex is mush when Lena does anything. But especially when she’s tired and needy.   
**shatterpath** \- i adoooooore them vulnerable with one another. It's such a haven, that, to be vulnerable without being seen as weak.   
**mandylynnw** \- Especially for the two of them who would never allow anyone to think they’re weak. Like if Morgan edge ever insinuates that Lena is weak Alex will sit there and watch Lena twist his finger until it breaks, standing by just in case.


End file.
